


Rage, rage against the dying of the light

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage, rage against the dying of the light

The last thing Maria remembers is Natasha calling desperately for emergency extraction, and then she blacks out, overcome by blood loss. Everything is hazy after that, and she fades in and out of consciousness. Her surroundings change from harsh tundra to the inside of a helicopter to a bed, and she is so  _ tired.  _ It’s entirely tempting to let herself slip into the warm, comforting blackness. 

When she’s awake for a few moments again, she sees Natasha and Pepper this time, both of whom are worried out of their minds. The darkness tugs at Maria, but this time, there’s a faint voice that fights it, deep within her mind.  _ They’d miss you. They love you.  _

Finally, she forces herself awake, although she doesn’t know how long it’s been. Her mind is still foggy with what is probably pain medication, and even then, she feels a dull ache in her side. Gunshot wound, she remembers. They were in the snow, and she was bleeding out in front of Natasha. 

_ Natasha.  _ Her vision clears a little, and she tries to focus on the blur of red she sees. It eventually comes into focus, along with a blur of orange, and Natasha and Pepper materialize in front of her. It’s an incredible effort to speak, but she forces something out.

“Still alive.” And drugged to hell and back, apparently, because the words are thick on her tongue, and she’s not even sure if they came out right. Something changes in Natasha and Pepper’s faces, and it takes Maria’s sluggish brain a minute or two to register it as relief. 

“You better stay that way, all right? Nearly gave me a heart attack,” Natasha says, and Maria feels a twist of guilt, even though getting shot was no one’s fault but the person holding the gun. She tries to manage a faint smile for Natasha, something to make up for it, but she’s not sure if it comes across. 

“The doctors say you’re on the mend, thank god. So you’re going to be all right. But you have to be here for a while longer,” Pepper says, and her voice is the sweetest thing Maria has ever heard. It’s been even longer since she’s seen Pepper, since she had stayed at home when Maria and Natasha had gone on their mission. Maria reaches up a hand to try and take Pepper’s, and Pepper intercepts her hand before she has to put forward too much effort. Natasha settles her hand over Pepper’s, and Maria finally feels something aside from dulled pain. Her heart is filled with warmth as she looks at the two of them, despite the outside chaos. Finally, she musters up enough energy to speak again.

“Love you. So much.” 

 


End file.
